


Piers' Lament

by Alkaline6022



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alienation, Existentialism, Gen, Identity Issues, Light Angst, Rants, Spikemuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaline6022/pseuds/Alkaline6022
Summary: Piers starts feeling unappreciated due to the way trainers react to his gym challenge when an old friend of his comes to visit to catch up with him.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Piers' Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quite obsessed with Piers since I beat the game. I wish he got even more development. It was so interesting to see his views, which I relate to quite a bit. I love how he looks and feels so jaded; seen by the way he's always hunching over, as if he feels literally weighed down by existence, which is why I decided to go with a more angsty/hopeless tone. Dark is my favorite typing (not to sound edgy or anything I just really like Dark-types) and he was a great representative of the typing. He also stands for the alternative, which is what got me inspired to write this, always seeming to be true to himself. I hope you enjoy this read as much as I enjoyed this counter-culture icon!

“Obstagoon, come back!” Piers withdraws his fainted final pokemon. “Well played, trainer! This was an intense battle! I hope I’ll get the chance to battle you again”

They make their way to the center of the battlegrounds. The trainer approaches Piers with hesitation.

“Congratulations! Here’s your Dark Badge.” Piers extends his hand for a handshake. The trainer nervously giggles before following suit. 

As soon as Piers loosens his grip on the handshake, the trainer breaks free and makes his way out of Spikemuth with haste.

“Another one runs away…” Piers sighs. “I just don’t get it… Am I intimidating? Are my battles boring? I know I’m not that great of a Gym Leader, but why do trainers just take off as soon as they are done with our battles? Even when they come around, they look either afflicted or unamused, like it’s some dreadful chore they must do… Anyway, I should head to the Pokemon Center, heal my partners and close up shop for today…”

Piers returns to the now empty battlefield and sits on the stage, where he usually performs. 

“Just another day’s work…” He sighs heavily as he leans his back against a support beam at the side of the stage. His mind starts to get absorbed in his jaded thoughts. He is so deep in reflection that he does not notice a figure approaching him.

“Piers? Is everything ok? You look like you’ve been hit by a Max Knuckle…” 

“Oh, it’s nothing…” Piers respond before raising his head. “Wait a second… I recognize your voice…” He looks up in a jolt, with excitement. “Adam? Is that really you?”

“Well, I’m certainly not a fairy-type Pokémon…” The man replies jokingly. “How have you been, lad?”

“Haven’t been too grand, but you being here is a pleasant surprise. You could say it’s the best I’ve felt in a while to be honest… But how have you been? Haven’t seen you since you left Team Yell to go work in Wyndon…” Piers quickly changes subject to not concern his friend. 

“You remember Leona, right? The lassie I met when I took some Yell blokes to Wyndon to cheer you on your way to the Champion’s Cup? Seems we were both charmed by each other and in between your matches throughout the tournament, we would go out on dates, until we decided to take things more seriously. I told her I couldn’t stay in Wyndon ‘cus I got no job. Never I thought she’d pull her strings and land me a spot at Macro Cosmos. I just recently got promoted, which now allows me to go on vacations. With that, I decided to come check out my old mate.” Adam smiles and places his hand on Piers’ shoulder.

“Ex-Team Yell Admin becomes a corporative lackey!” Piers laughs. “I can see the headlines already… That’s grand and all mate, but I can’t picture you in a stuffy suit, being another brick in the wall. ‘Specially when the both of us used to be so against that lifestyle.”

Piers scoffs and shakes his head lightly, in disbelief.

“Why are you so upset about it? I’m finally able to lead a more sustaining life. Those Team Yell days are behind me. I feel like I’m respected for once. I thought the news would make you happy for me, not bitter…” Adam lifts his hand off Piers’ shoulder and steps back.

“I’m not bitter…” Piers replies in a deaf tone. “That would imply flavouring of any kind. If anything, I feel like I’ve grown insipid.” 

“Piers…” Adam lets out a heavy sigh. “You’re never like this, what’s really happened?”

“I dunno what else to do… Marnie’s done with her Gym Challenge; Team Yell has disbanded. Being a gym leader is all I have left, but still trainers come and go with no gleam in their eyes like I see them in other Gym Challenges… I usually don’t let that get to me, but it’s been reoccurring so often, it became bothersome.” Piers replies in a nearly hopeless tone.

Piers gets up and walks to the center of the stage.

“I put on shows, I work my hardest with my Pokemon to make my battles challenging for trainers… Feels like it’s all in vain. All they care is for the glam of those massive stadiums and the equally large Dynamaxed Pokemon. Sometimes I feel like I must leave Spikemuth and go re-establish my gym somewhere else, where I can offer that.”

“You know how much I am against to that…” With his arms wide open in a shrug he turns to face Adam. “Dynamaxing doesn’t feel natural to me. I can’t just do that because it’s what the others are doing and it’s working. I know I need to change, but how much can someone change without losing oneself? I don’t want to do it just for the popularity of it, I kinda like being the odd one out of the leaders, but at times I feel like I have no other option… It bothers me deeply how any alternative just gets crushed under the might of what’s popular. The lack of support just throws us into the underbelly, and we don’t seem to have a say in it. But then again, if we become popular, won’t we become part of what we now despise?”

Piers notices his friend looking down and starts walking back towards him. As he reaches the edge of the stage, he drops down to stand face-to-face with Adam.

“The truth is…” He continues. “I’m quite happy that you’re able to make a living for yourself and that you ‘ave someone who cares for you ‘n’ makes you happy. I’ll admit, I’m a tad envious myself. I love the way I am, don’t get me wrong! It’s only that at times it feels like I’m the only one…” Piers lets out a heavy sigh and hunches over almost as if he was deflating.

Adam returns his hand to Piers’ shoulder, who in turn looks up to meet his friend at eye level.

“Listen mate, I’ve ‘eard that a new pub just opened in Hammerlocke. Why don’t we go check it out? Some time away from here and some fresh air could help you quite a bit. They welcome musicians too, so I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy it. Besides, you could give us a little show to help you clear your head.” Adam laughs and sees Piers’ expression light up with a smile.

“Maybe you’re right, but the first round is on you, dogsbody!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
